


Guardian Angel

by Kakarot_x_Goku



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Oneshot, bad-people, defeated-erica, everyone-needs-an-escape, friends - Freeform, full-moon, ganged-up, happy-erica, josh-to-the-rescue, reality-turns-to-fantasy, swining, wolf-josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakarot_x_Goku/pseuds/Kakarot_x_Goku
Summary: Living with a family whom you can't say anything for fear of splitting everyone apart and having to deal with nightmares of the past as well as being afraid of every little sound. On the streets, Erica is always in trouble from people trying to kill her or beat her up, to trying to reach home as quickly as possible for her own sense of security. But fate as another story as people ganged up on her and beat her up. A black wolf comes in snarling and chasing off the bullies while helping Erica away from the world of hate and mistreat to her own world. A big full moon with a swing tied to a cherry blossom tree with Josh by her side as they both escape reality and enjoy the fantasy with one and the other





	Guardian Angel

Erica: *speed walking down the sidewalk as she tries to hurry to get home as the night gets darker and colder. Her body cold and numb as she's only in jeans and a thick long sleeve shirt. Her heart hammering in her chest as she gets closer and closer to a certain spot she wishes it vanishes one day*

Cindy: well well well, lookie who is here

Erica: 'shit'

Jessie: the bitch back to her ass to get whooped?

Erica: *ignores them as she goes into the street. Preferring a car to kill her right now than to suffer from them*

Cindy: HEY GET BACK HERE *goes after her*

Erica: *panic and her adrenaline going, she starts running. Yelling at herself to go faster; don't turn back; go, go, go*

Jessie: *soon is on top of Erica and starts punching her in the face, stomping on her chest and stomach, screaming at her; calling her a bitch and slut. Nobody loves her and she should go kill herself*

Erica: *screaming and crying out in pain before biting deep into Jessie's arm. Drawing blood as well as kicking her to get her off* fucking cunt get off!!

Cindy: who the hell are you calling a cunt!? *grabs the front of her shirt, after Jessie gets off of her to look at her arm, and slams her against the wall of the alleyway and starts slapping and pulling at her hair while kneeing Erica in the stomach* who bitch!? Think you're so fucking tough!

Erica: *pushes herself up against the wall as much as she can before gripping Cindy's shoulders before lifting herself off the ground and kick her in the stomach. Letting go of her shoulders as she goes flying to the ground. Her mind fuzzy, her stomach hurts, and she can't really breathe*

Jessie: *pulls out a pocket knife before charging at Erica. Screaming in rage* I'D KILL YOU

Erica: *looks at her, to drained to do anything but let her just before something big and blending into the darkness snarls/roars out and jumps over Erica. Placing itself between her and Jessie as Jessie stops*

Cindy: RUN *gets up slowly while holding her stomach and runs as fast as she can*

Jessie: sending in your bitch to protect you? *starts laughing* BITCH I KILL PUPPIES AND KITTENS FOR A LIVING YOU'RE NO DIFFERENT AND EITHER IS THIS THING

Erica: *smirking at the ground as blood from her drips onto the ground* I'm afraid you're wrong about my puppy

*the "dog" soon stood its full length. Rising at about 18 feet tall and 4-5 feet long. His teeth shining in the darkness as his eyes shines deep red. Staring at Jessie as he quietly growls*

Jessie: *her eyes widens as the knife slips from her shaky hands, clinging to the ground. Fear in her eyes*

Erica: if I was you *limping beside the "dog", petting him* I'd run

*the "dog" looks down at Erica and nuzzles her chest before licking her face. Whimpering lightly before facing Jessie and once again snarls before walking/trotting to her*

Jessie: *she starts to run. Screaming out freak and monster and help*

Erica: *gives a sharp high pitch whistle* get back here!

*the "dog" quickly stops dead in his tracts to look back at her as if she's serious before lowering his head and body and crawl on his stomach back to her as her death stare holds a lot more meaning than one knows*

Erica: I didn't raise you to go around and kill now did I

*the "dog" whimpers as he lowers his head and giving his best puppy eyes*

Erica: *sighs* come on you. You know you did wrong

*the "dog" starts lightly wagging his tail as he knows he's out of trouble...for now. He gets up and nudges her side gently*

Erica: *sighs* now what Josh

*the "dog" who is named Josh starts pushing her gently out onto the streets before walking ahead of her*

Erica: *sighs and follows him* I need to get home Josh

Josh: *ignores her as he disappears in the dark*

Erica: *sighs heavily and limps runs after him to keep up* fine I'll follow! But don't make me run damn it

Josh: *if looks could kill most people would be saying he was smirking as he goes down onto his stomach*

Erica: *goes over to him and saddles him like a horse* oh cut that face you. Now come on. Has to be "so important" for you to do this now

Josh: *making grumbling noises as he gets up and starts walking before turning into a trot. His fur blown back as the moon shines down on them*

Erica: *looking around and notice the world changing. The grass greener and thicker. The sky clear and clean. The trees tall and healthy and alive. The air sweet with flowers. The wind blowing by with warmth* you're bringing me here...

Josh: *sighs heavily as he goes through a trail*

Erica: *pets him* you didn't have to Puppy

Josh: *again makes grumbling noises as if he was talking to her them comes to a stop on the trail of a hill. At the top of the hill is a cherry blossom tree with a swing tied to it. The moon full and at its peak. Slowly goes down to let Erica off for him before walking up the hill and turns back before sitting down. Facing her*

Erica: *goes up the hill with slight difficulty before sitting on the swing*

Josh: *lays his head on her lap, looking up at her*

Erica: *pets him again* again you didn't have to, Josh *her raggy clothes changing to a white dress as it blows with the wind. Her nasty, greasy brown hair is let down. Curling at the very tip with red streaks through it. Shining in the moon*

Josh: *purrs lightly, wagging his tail*

Erica: *gives him a look* behave you and thank you for bringing me here. Now let's enjoy this

Josh: *lays down by her feet, sighing softly*

*the two stay put even as the sun rises. The morning sun warming things up as everything comes to life. A world that overcomes the cold world as it disappears with all of the hatred and bad people, as this world, peace, and warmth surrounds anyone who comes in*

*the end*


End file.
